Little Hope
by Anne Svendsen
Summary: While being at a Diner Sam and Dean are led to the city of Little Hope. On the trip there Dean gets a feeling that somehow Sam could be the biggest lead they have. First place they look up is the Gym in Little Hope
LITTLE HOPE.

Dean and I are sitting at a diner eating our breakfast while looking for our next job. A boy and a girl walks in they sit down at the table across us. The waitress walks to their table the way the girl looks at the waitress gives me a strange feeling. I look at Dean but he is not paying that much attention so I lean over the table poking his arm.

"DEAN… * I´m busy eating my food I was starving. I take a zip of my coffee. I scroll down on a webpage I happen to come across. I don´t get much chance to take a closer look because Sammy pokes me*

"What Sam I was actually busy finding a job for us"* why is he interrupting me, where´s the fire?*

"SAM…. "Well two persons just walked in sitting across from us. Call me crazy but they give me a strange feeling…* I wrinkle my forehead like I usually do when worried or something bother me. Dean gives me an annoying big brother look. I sigh and zip my coffee…probably nothing*

"DEAN…."why? Honestly Sam they are probably here getting some food you know. You should eat"* I drink some coffee then I keep on looking for a job. I scowl to my bro knowing very well not to underestimate him*

"SAM…."yeah you´re probably right could be me getting the wrong ideas. So are you finding anything?* I keep watching those two, there is something with them I don´t like for some reason. The girl creep me out. She has this long straight black hair….she´s tall and very thin. She wears a red tank top underneath a short light brown jacket and worn jeans. He is not as tall as her. He wears sunglasses and a long coat. Cotton I think. Then he wears a hat and black trousers. He has an attaché bag which he places on the floor. No, it doesn´t make me feel good, not at all.*

"DEAN… "No not yet…"*I sigh*"Or not sure about this one, could be someone pulling a prank." * I look at Sam*" But after what we seen…how can we be sure about anything" *

"SAM…* I make a grimace*..."Well what do you have Dean. You very well know it could be far more than a prank"

"DEAN…" Don´t you think I know that Sammy." *he can be so annoying* "I just don´t think we have a case here...Or yet. Some people been missing for a week, the last time they were both see was when they left a gym."* I Look at Sam*" not very Supernatural - huh"

SAM…" Hmmm…no not really. Let me see" * Dean Turns the laptop and I have to swallow…that picture on the screen is the man and woman I saw walking into this diner. They are right here and they are both reported missing*" You got to be kidding me" * I burst out*

"DEAN…* I stare at Sam, not getting a damn thing* "What Sam…what´s going on"

"SAM… "Them Dean…they are here at this diner I mentioned them to you before"* I feel how I panic. Truth is I don´t have the slightest idea on why.*

"DEAN…"What? Where?" * I turn on my chair and let my gaze wander around the diner, then I turn to Sam again.*" Where Sam?"

"SAM…" They are….Ohhh awesome" * my loudly sigh makes a young girl and her dad look at me for a few seconds, then they continue eating.* "They are gone Dean…but I tell you they were right here, they were sitting right across from us." * Perfect just perfect, my eyes takes a round around the diner, but they are long gone.*

"DEAN…"Are you sure maybe they looked like them"* He looks frightened* "Sam.. Are you all right?"

"SAM…* I feel this cold fills me up from head to toe, I´m sitting here freezing. I try to read the text on the screen. But it gets blurry. I knew there was something odd going on when they entered the diner…I freaking knew! She was the creepy one. Not like a vampire or demon. No it´s something else.*

"DEAN…* the looks on my bro´s face starts to scare me. Dean you have to stay calm no matter what it´s about. I place my arm on Sam´s*"Sam...Are you all right. Sam?" * He isn´t answering me he looks paralyzed. I raise my voice at him*"SAM…snap out of it"

SAM…*Dean´s voice is getting louder and I blink a few times*" What Dean"

"DEAN…" well you were long gone, what is going on. Don´t answer right now I´m paying then we leave. We talk on the way ok?" * He nods and I walk towards the counter to pay.*

"SAM….* I take the laptop and rise walking slow towards Dean. He is still standing at the counter. Outside the diner we´re walking across the lot without saying anything, we get in the Impala and drive off. For a while we don´t say anything, then I break the silence*"Dean….um that prank you were talking about or what you thought of as a prank what was that about"

"DEAN…." Well…now that you ask it was about those missing people, they are not the only ones. One of their friends made a comment about they probably ran off getting some peace from his parents. They didn´t like her, so the prank is; running off making his parents think something bad happen. It´s sick."* I scowl to Sam* "so what was going with you at the diner?"

"SAM….* I sigh* "I honestly don´t know Dean. This case or what to call it the girl and boy walking into the Diner we´re at you finding out they are missing and others too. Then they suddenly vanish from there…yeah I know they could have left without me knowing it. I tell you Dean There´s something here I really do think we should check it out."* not sure if I should tell him how cold I felt back at the diner, I also very well know how Dean will react if I´m hiding anything from him. You better speak up Sam*" at the Diner I suddenly felt cold I was freezing for no reason. I didn´t even get the chance to read what the article said Dean"

"DEAN…." You´re 100% sure it was them? The article told their names and how old they are, then where they were last seen, not that much to go on. What makes me think there´s more to it is how you´re acting, so we´re checking it out. To me it feels like you know more than you´re aware of, not the first time you get visions even though it´s been a while and this is really not a vision."* I cannot show Sam how it scares me and surely not when I`m not sure why it scares me. We don´t have anything to go on like we usually do and our dad didn´t leave us a page in his journal, saying anything about people reported missing after leaving a gym! Awesome just awesome, what´s supernatural about this case anyway. Only thing making me going for this is how my little brother is acting.*" you were cold…freezing…ok we definitely have to stay on this case. We might get some kind of lead"

"SAM…" Yeah I was cold in an unpleasant way" * silence again. I am looking out the window trying to focus on things. If we do have a case here where do we begin not like the obvious case we been having. Could the missing part be some kind of hoax to trick people into something, in that case trick them into what?*" Dean…"

"DEAN…" yeah what Sam" * I pull baby over, I need some fresh air. I open the door and get out*

"SAM…* Dean stops the car and I get out*" what´s up Dean" * I walk to him and lean up against the hood of baby* "Dean is something wrong?"

"DEAN….* I turn to Sam*" we don´t have any leads to follow, the only lead we have is you Sam"

"SAM…." Me! How? Nothing happened to me...Or only that I was freezing at the diner and those two made me feel odd. She did creep me out and him…well I don´t know what to say about him. He did have an attaché bag with him. So how can I be the lead?" * What is he talking about? How can I be any lead*

"DEAN…* I have a scary feeling that my bro is the key to the case*" No idea Sam, I have a feeling that you´re the key somehow. You were like paralyzed at the diner I had to raise my voice to make contact with you. We´re standing here with a case telling how a boy and a girl are missing, you see them and suddenly they are gone. Only place to start is going to the gym where they were last seen, here´s the tricky part, they been missing for a week now. That means the police already been to the gym asking questions they also talked to their friend and more people we don´t know about I would say. I know we have all kinds of badges we can use. I still say we have to look closer at the case"

"SAM…." I was thinking before that maybe this is some kind of hoax, tricking people into something. They pretend to be missing but it´s a trick. Dad´s journal won´t be any help at this point we know nothing about what we´re dealing with."

"DEAN…." A hoax you say…hmmm you could be right. Let´s get going we can be there in a few hours."*we jump into baby and drive off. I could really use some kind of help right now. I know Sam is a strong lead here and the strongest we have right now. Ok Cass I know you´re probably busy doing something heavenly right now but we could use your help. What´s the use calling him we have nothing that points to any supernatural stuff. Still we could use some help from Castiel*

"SAM…." So…when we arrive first thing to do is going to the gym or do we check the area out?"* It all makes me so confused. Dean´s words about me being the key. The key to what?*

"DEAN…." Yeah that´s my plan we have to find something more than what the web page tells. We could use some help and I asked Cas for help"

"SAM…" You called Cas. But we don´t have anything to go on as it is now"

"DEAN…* well Sammy in case you forgot or something did happen to you at the diner, let me remind you our feathery friend is an angel."*I make a grimace*" we need Castiel, no matter how much we have, I´m taking no chances and surely not if I´m right you being the key. You are my little brother I`m not risking losing you!"* ok Cas, if you won´t show up on the back seat of baby then meet us where we chose to stay when we get to Little Hope, that´s the city we´re heading to right now*

"SAM…." You´re not losing me Dean, I promise you that. We are going to solve this case like all the other times. Cas is a no show right now let´s hope he will show up later or soon."

"DEAN…." Yeah…where´s the angel when you need one! I told him to meet us at the place we stay when we get there."

"SAM…." Ok, then hopefully he can help us somehow. I just want this case to be over"* I do feel scared and it doesn´t get any better the closer we get to Little Hope!

"DEAN….* In Little Hope we find a motel to stay then we´re heading to the gym where our VIP were last seen. Our VIP my ass very important person how to solve a case looking like this one.

We´re parked on the lot across the gym. Sam is on the backseat finding badges for us, I´m fixing my tie while keeping an eye on my bro*" So Sam…not to stress you but could you hurry up"

"SAM…" yeah yeah, one sec. Here I got it, so today you´re special agent D. Smith and I´m…um let´s see…ohhh what do you know special agent S. Smith"* I catch Dean´s eyes in the rearview* "mmmm…Bro´s right."*I wink*

"DEAN…* ok that comment makes me smile and laugh*" shut up Sam…the smart ass is my territory"* I smile*" ok let´s go check this out"* I open the door and we walk towards the gym. Inside the first feeling you get is that the gym isn´t used every day, the smell of dust hangs in the air. I look at Sam and make a face. I take a quick look at the room there´s a long hall way with pictures hanging on the walls on both sides, on the other side close to the counter is a staircase leading to the first floor. Hmmm….not the impression of a gym I get more like a library or some kind of office. I notice the woman at the counter is watching us very closely. I give Sam an elbow in his side, we walk towards the woman*" Hello"* I look at her name tag* "Rebecca Jackson"* I smile*" I´m special Agent Smith and this is my partner S. Smith"* we both show her our badges and place them back in our jacket. We don´t get the chance to speak before she steps in*

"REBECCA…* I been watching these two men closely for a while now, the one with the short hair notice and they start walking towards me. The place has been crawling with cops the last week and nosy people, so if these are cops or whatever, I told all I know. They both show me their badges*" If this is about the missing people I already told the local police all I know and the FBI showed up a few days ago, so why send two new agents?

DEAN…* ohhh she´s fast, Well I´m a Winchester so*" well…new things came up regarding the case that´s why we´re here. So anything unusual happening here?* I lean against the counter Sam is moving closer*

"REBECCA…* hmm…what´s unusual with people being missing*" unusual what do you mean?"

"DEAN…" well…odd things going on... Did they act different around here before they went missing?

"REBECCA…" I really don´t know what you´re talking about here, I really don´t. Nothing is going on around here. Look at this place"* only things happening here is when people either move or some is crazy enough moving here, it never happens. So why does he think anything unusual happens here. Agents! I roll my eyes without them noticing*" this city aren't the most exciting one in the states you know, if you want some excitement, go to Hollywood Agents"

"DEAN…"Hey you don´t talk to me like that girl. Got that? It might seem like it, but you never know. Did they have any enemies or something like that?

"REBECCA…" We´re not on the same page here Agent Smith. I don´t know what you´re trying to get out me, but I told all I know"* Why don´t they just leave and go ask their stupid questions somewhere else*

"DEAN…"I don´t think I made myself clear, does anything unusual going on here? I sure don´t get the impression of a gym walking into this place. Look around…It looks like it haven´t been used for I don´t know how long*" I feel my temper is running away with me*

"REBECCA…" Ok if you don´t like it here then there´s the door. Again I have nothing to say I already told our local police what I know same with the FBI agents who happens to be here before you two"* the other agent S. Smith looks like he feels a bit awkward about the situation, he comes closer*

"SAM...* Dean relax. Ok I have to step in here before it gets ugly & he gets the chance to say more*" De…I mean Smith…enough now."* I give Rebecca an awkward smile and look at Dean*" I´m so sorry Rebecca…sometimes his temper. We will leave now. Excuse us"* I drag Dean out of the building and down the stairs*" what the hell were you thinking Dean! Geez!You have to control that temper"* I get so mad when he is losing it* "why can´t you behave...never mind just forget it!" * I drag him to the Impala and get in; I have to calm down before we continue on anything. A car stops at the gym a man and a woman walks up the stairs and into the building…hmmm strange. They have then same height as the ones at the diner also the attaché bag. Off cause I am not fast enough to write the license plate down*" um…Dean. A car came…."* he cuts me off*

"DEAN…" yeah I saw it…pretty suspicious from their clothing and how the car took off. You don´t were such a dress code when going to a gym. I´d say we stay here for a while watching the gym…or what to call it."* Still pretty upset with how Rebecca talked to me. Question is does she know more than she was willing to tell us*

"SAM…" they looked exactly like the ones at the diner…makes me wonder if it´s them. There´s something sinister going on even though we don´t have any specific lead. So what do you say I go get some coffee while we wait"* I look at Dean*

"DEAN…." All right…could you get me some pie if they have some"* I feel a craving for some pie*

"SAM…" sure thing Dean"*I open the door and start walking to the coffee shop I happen to see while driving through this area. I pay attention to the area what´s around, not that many people out on the streets. A sleepy town I´d say but then again after what I been through with Dean, no one is safe really. I walk inside the coffee shop and straight for the counter. Some people are here and with their kids. At the counter I take a closer look at the glass display. They have muffins, donuts…well all kinds of cake and lucky you Dean…pie. The girl behind the counter walks towards me*

"GIRL…* a tall man walks into the shop a very good looking man in a nice suit. He is checking our assortment out. Slowly I walk towards where he is standing he might need some help choosing the right cake or muffin. I stand right in front of him when he rises and he smiles. He has the most contagious smile I can´t do anything else than smile back at him. His eyes are hazel green such beautiful eyes. For a few seconds I can´t say anything but then I get control over myself*" Hi, can I help you with anything"* I feel the heat in my face while asking if he needs help*

"SAM….* while I´m looking at the assortment the girl talks to me I rise*" well two coffee to go and then some of your pie the….now I forgot what you had"* I giggle and read the tags at each pie*" the blueberry one piece...or make that two, looks delicious"* I smile and notice how she is blushing, hmm maybe her boyfriend walked in. I turn my head but still the same people in here. When I turn my head again I get eye contact with the girl, she blushes again. Ohhh Goodie, I´m the reason for her colorful cheeks, I feel a bit awkward think I blush a bit*

"GIRL…* we get eye contact and I do think we both blush. I bow my head killing a giggle. I take the cake slice and get two pieces of blueberry pie placing them in a box, I reach for the plastic spoons we have placing them on the box. Then I turn while placing the box on the counter*" then two coffees to go...with or without sugar or milk?"* I notice the customers left so we´re alone which makes me feel nervous. He looks like an agent but what is an agent doing here again? The police and FBI already been here*

"SAM….* I do feel stupid about the situation, I went to get coffee and pie and here I am blushing. While she is getting the pie for me, the door opens and closes a few times which means only us here. She looks at me again asking about the coffee* "No just coffee" *I smile at her which makes her blush again, me and women! I lower my eyes while feeling my cheeks changes color*

"GIRL…* I´m a bit curious to know what he is doing here I´m sure he is an agent. I totally blush when he smiles at me, he makes me all goofy. In a hurry hoping he didn´t notice me blushing, I get the coffee and put a lid on. While he is paying it becomes too much for me*" so I guess you´re an agent being here because of the missing people"

"SAM…* I´m placing my wallet in my back pocket when she mention the missing people*" do you know anything about them by any chance?"* I do hate this job sometimes, the lying part about pretending to have all kinds of jobs*

"GIRL…" they use to come here a few times during the week, then they suddenly didn´t. some strange things been going on here lately. People dressed the same been showing up I don´t know why but they been hanging around the gym. The city been crawling with cops and the FBI been here. That´s why the FBI or you are back here right, I mean something must have happened?* I look at him*

"SAM…* ok I better text or call Dean this might take a while*" will you excuse me for a sec I´m here with another agent"* I call Dean*" hey, might take a bit longer think I´m on to something at the coffee shop"

"DEAN…" ok take your time Sam no rush. Nothing happens here"

"SAM…* I end the call and turn to the girl*" so you don´t have any clue on what goes on only that the gym is the place.

"GIRL…" call me crazy but"* I pause for a while* "but something strange is going on, those people I mentioned dressed the same. A man and woman…well let me show you a picture a customer dropped earlier today"* I pull out the drawer and hand it to him*" they all dress like that and the man has an attaché bag. I happen to hear some were talking the other day when I served them coffee, they saw a group of people here dressed exactly like that. I have no idea what all this is about, none of them came by here. All is so strange.

"SAM…* she hands me a picture while she keeps on talking. I watch it and it´s the same as I seen or not sure if it´s those two. It becomes clear to me that something is going on here*" so a group of people been seen here and they all dress this way. Can I keep this?"* I still have no clue what to go on from here* "you don´t know if anything unusual goes on"

"GIRL…" call me Claire"* I smile*" when you say unusual what do you mean exactly?"* I look nosy at him, he is an interesting person*" yeah you can keep it"* I smile*

"SAM…" well thanks Claire, I´m agent S. Smith"* I show her my badge*"well when I say unusual I just mean that if some out of the ordinary is happening, it´s a small town so maybe you seen or heard something. You already told me you didn´t so."

"CLAIRE…." Little Hope is a boring town, sleepy. The only thing is these odd people suddenly showing up. Then people are missing and more than these two." * I take the cloth laying on the shelf beneath the counter, starting to clean the counter* "I´m sorry I can´t be more helpful to you"

"SAM…" No reason to be sorry Claire you told all you know. Ok, if you do remember anything or hear something then call this number. My partner and I will be here for a couple of days I´m sure. Ok better get going, stay safe Claire"*I hand her my card then I take the box and coffee and leave*

"CLAIRE…" ok I will let you know if anything comes up"* he leaves. Bummer! Would have loved to talk some more with him, just about something else than this*

"SAM..* While walking back to Dean I pay even more attention to the area. Still hardly any people out on the streets the ones being out looks normal to me. Back at Dean I look at the gym before I open the door and sit down beside Dean*" hi, here you go coffee and some blueberry pie. So did anything happen here"

"DEAN…" Hi Sam, Mmmm sounds great"* I take the coffee and pie*" nothing happened here while you been gone. So what did you find out"* I dig in the pie* "This is delicious"

"SAM…" well Claire. The young girl working at the coffee shop told me the same group of people been showing up here lately and around this gym. They all dress like this"* I show Dean the picture*

"DEAN…." So Claire huh.. On first name you two. Is she a dish?"* I wink at him*

"SAM…." Shut up Dean, we just talked ok. Eat your pie and drink your coffee before it gets cold!"* I feel the heat in my face, Claire is a pretty young girl but he doesn´t have to know everything. I take the spoon and dig in the pie*

"DEAN…" ohhh…touchy touchy. Guess she is a dish also from the color on your face"* I grin. Ok better stop teasing my little bro. I take a look at the picture*" ok they look like the ones we seen here, so they hang around here. I knew Rebecca wasn´t honest with us; I wonder what goes on"

"SAM…." Claire told me all she knew but she will get back to us if something comes up or if she remembers anything."* I sigh*" still nothing to go on Dean so now what, do we stay here or drive to the motel?"

"DEAN…* I take a zip of my coffee*" not sure, we could use some help from Cas. I feel in my gut that we can´t leave just yet I mean the city. So maybe we should head back and see if we can find something online" * I lick my lips and dry my fingers in a napkin and toss it in a paper bag I have beside me.*

"SAM…." Probably the best to do can´t sit here expecting anything."* He start baby and we`re on our way back to the motel. It starts to annoy me that we´re totally clueless totally clueless.*

"DEAN…* in our motel room Sam starts to search the web for any lead, we must be missing a lead. I´m on the bed looking at the picture, they look strange especially the woman. I look at Sam he is busy searching the web, so he is on front name with a girl here and he did blush in the car. I smile.*

"SAM…* I have tried so many things now still nothing what am I missing. I keep seeing Claire in my mind, if we didn´t have this job I would have talked some more with her. I sigh. Ok Sam focus, there´s got to be a lead hiding somewhere. What to search for, maybe the history of the area could lead us onto something. Suddenly I hear a voice speaking a voice I know very well*

"CASTIEL…." Hello Dean. You called me earlier"

"DEAN…." Cas! About time you show up." * I rise from the bed*

"CASTIEL…." So what are you working on…Sam, Dean"* I watch both they do seem on the edge"

"SAM…* I start to tell him all*" we have no clue Cas I have been searching for any lead but I end up with zero"* I rise and show him the picture* "Does it say you anything have you seen such people before"

"CASTIEL…* I take the picture watching it closely. It does seem familiar to me but I can´t put my finger on it. I hand Sam the picture, his nosy look tells me he wants to know if any bells rang*" sorry boys but at this point I can´t tell you anything. However there is a familiar thing with the picture. Did you have any conversations with people around here?" * I walk to the table where Sam is sitting I take a quick look at the screen. He has something about the area on the screen*

"SAM…" yeah we did talk with Rebecca at the gym and Claire working at the coffee shop. Dean does think Rebecca lied to us then we have Claire who told me all she knew. She will get back to us in case she remembers anything or hear something" * I lean back on my chair looking up at Cass* "it´s the first time I felt so useless, I can´t even use the area"

"DEAN….* I am sitting on the bed again listening to Sam and Cass conversation. It´s obvious we´re missing something whatever this is about it did a good job making it almost impossible to find any lead. I rise from the bed*" So Cas, you did say the picture looked familiar to you. Are you sure you can´t help us"

"CASTIEL…." I did say that Dean. Let me have another look at it."* Dean hands me the picture and I sit down on the bed. Why does it feel like I know more than shown to me, the boys are definitely onto something that much I can let you in on. I study the picture intense what they are wearing how they look but nothing comes to mind. I lift my head watching Sam and Dean, I do feel useless to them and it makes me sad. Dean is looking out the window and Sam sits at the table making clicking sounds with a pen.*

"DEAN….* clicking sounds fills the room during each click I do feel Sammy is the key more strongly. I stare out the window* "I do feel Sam is the key to the case Cass, I felt it for a while now"* the clicks stops and I turn around* "It bugs me out of my senses that I can´t even give a reason to why I feel this"

"CASTIEL…* when Dean´s words is said I get the impression that Sam could be in some sort of danger* "I´m sorry but I have to leave you again."* I place my hand on Sam´s shoulder he looks up at me*" be careful Sam"

"SAM…* I don´t get any chance to say anything before Cass is gone. I sigh and look at Dean*" so now what Dean"

"DEAN…." Well I´m getting hungry" * I try to make a funny face and drop one of my usually smart ass comments*" you know me and a hero needs to eat…or a hunter needs to eat"

"SAM…* I roll my eyes and place the pen on the table. I rise*" ok then let's go find a place to eat, or I could go get some. Still don´t feel like eating out, don´t ask why I just don`t."

"DEAN…"No Sam! If you´re in danger I´m not letting you go and you heard what Cas said. So I will go end of discussion!"* I grab my leather jacket hanging on the chair. I give Sam a don´t you get started look and I leave"

"SAM…* I take a deep breath and sit down at table again. Ok Sam you´re a Winchester and it´s obvious we´re far behind, we don´t have that much time. I reach for the picture holding it between my thumb and index finger. Suddenly my eye catches something on the attaché bag, a circle I think. It´s so tiny I can´t really see it. If the picture had been bigger it would have been easier. I take my cell and take a picture of the picture. I zoom in on the attaché bag, but it´s to blurry. Ok only one thing to do then, I rise and take the picture before leaving the room. At the sign in desk I ring the bell, a man shows up*" hi. I was wondering if you could scan this picture making it bigger, by any chance. It´s for work"

"MAN…* I look at him and I take the picture*" hmmm….sure. Wait here"*

"SAM…."Thank you"* he leaves but not for very long. He hands me the picture*" thank you so much"

"MAN…." No problem, hope it´s big enough now"

"SAM…." It is again thank you"* back in our room I sit down taking a closer look at the picture. Yep, it´s a circle with some kind of symbol on it, finally we have a lead. I`m searching for symbols when Dean walks in*

"DEAN…." Hi. So any news while I was gone Sam"* he looks busy I wonder if he found a lead. I make some space on the table and place a pizza box and a six pack*

"SAM…."Hi Dean, yeah I actually found a circle on attaché bag with a symbol on it."* I hand Dean the picture*

"DEAN…" A symbol what kind of symbol"* I take the picture looking at the attaché bag, on top of it there´s a circle with a symbol. Why didn´t we see it before*

"SAM…." not sure yet but I did find some looking like it. The one having my attention is that one"* I point at the screen*" it has to do with sleep or more like dreams, now the next I found is"* I take a deep breath he won´t like what I´m about to tell him*" Dean…"

"DEAN…"Hmmm….sleep dreams, did you find something else?"* I knew he was the strongest lead and the key not only that he might be in danger. He looks at me and I sure don´t like the look in his eyes* "what Sam"

"SAM…" well you better sit down before I break to you what else I found out"* he sits down beside me*" ok Dean, the whole missing point in this case is that people is taken in their dreams…they show up here. Families reports them missing but they are still alive and gather here. Now the next is they are given this attaché bag filled with the symbols and the clothes they are wearing, the symbols are placed at houses where the next victim lives."* I sigh he will flip when he hears the next*" these victims Dean…are the youngest in a family with more than one kid." * I watch him knowing he will go crazy*

"DEAN…* I´m all ears to what Sam tells me. He breaks to me that it´s the youngest of siblings this thing goes after. I feel my temper is boiling inside me*" HELL NO! I felt you were in danger Sammy, I´m not letting this "THING" take me brother! How do we kill it or is there something we have to destroy?"* I´m furious*

"SAM…" Dean relax, we don´t know if it will come after me."* He cuts me off*

"DEAN…."Maybe not Sam, but who felt cold back at the Diner…who were paralyzed and saw these people in the first place...huh Sammy. You did!

"SAM…" I know Dean, will you please sit down while I´m telling the next"* he sits down and opens a beer for us and he takes a huge zip*

"DEAN…." All right, what´s next"* no way I´m letting anything happen to my bro*

"SAM…" You listen now, ok? When there´s a certain amount of people they will all gather somewhere….in this case here obviously. The last one taken will summon this spirit. Then the person who started it will be possessed by the spirit. By being inside a human body it can move on to the next step, which is moving on to the older siblings, after that happens it will show it itself in it´s true form having total control over the people it took. They will be lost to their families forever."* I take a zip of my beer*

"DEAN….* I can only think of one thing – to kill this thing! I grab a slice of pizza and hand one to Sam*" so how do we prevent it from happening, we can´t really sit around here waiting for the spirit to show it itself."

"SAM…* I take a bite of the pizza*" I know Dean. The way to do this is to destroy a bigger version of the symbol, it´s in a box and the person who started it all keeps it. You destroy it by making a special fluid by having all the ingredients on that list. The tricky part is to destroy the symbol in the fluid at the right time when the last person taken summons the spirit by casting a spell. One problem here Dean I haven´t found the spell yet"* Dean is still pissed I can tell he fears it will come after me while being here*" Dean I know you´re scared but who says it will come after me?"

"DEAN…." It´s funny how Cas said the same so how can you say it won´t happen. You told me how it goes directly after the youngest siblings. In case it does come here it´s you being the target and I´m not letting anything happen to you Sam. We´re getting the things we need tomorrow first thing, think I know where the bigger symbol is hidden. Either it´s at the gym or Rebecca has it somewhere"* I take another slice of pizza which is cold by now, who cares I´m still hungry*

"SAM…* I grab some more pizza* "We don´t know if it´s Rebecca being behind it or the person who started it."

"DEAN…." No she didn´t exactly stick it in our faces, still she lied I can´t shake the feeling off Sam"* I empty my beer* "nice job you did"

"SAM…." Thanks Dean. I admit she did act strange when we talked to her. Now we have to find out where she lives"* I take a zip of my beer watching Dean closely. The mean look in his eyes gives me the creeps. He keeps looking at me* "what Dean you keep looking at me, will you stop it"* I rise and stretch then I yawn*" well I don´t know about you but I´m getting pretty tired so maybe we should hit the sack"* he just sits not a word not even a blink* "Dean, what´s going on"

"DEAN…* for a while I sit there I hardly breath, our life flashes in my head back to the day when I showed up in Sam´s apartment and Jessica was there. I hear myself saying "Dad´s on a hunting trip and he hasn't been home in a few days". It was then and here we are now, without any parents or girlfriends waiting for us. We have the family business saving people hunting things. I watch Sam stretching he is all I have left if I lose him it´s the end of Dean Winchester. I rise and hug him I feel him returning my hug* "love you lil bro"* I loosen my grip and step back*" yeah lets hit the sack, and what you said about Rebecca before shouldn´t be that hard to find her place. It´s a small city"

"SAM…*while standing there trying to figure out what goes on with Dean, he rises and then he gives me a huge hug. I`m a bit surprised by his action it comes so sudden, I return his hug. I hear him say he loves me with a crack in his voice. I give him a squeeze*" Love you too big bro"*When we´re sitting in our beds I feel scared again have the feeling something is lurking at me or us. Get a grip now Sam you´re a hunter and a Winchester, how many monsters, demons and other things have you killed by now. Stop being such a woozy. Dean turns off the light on his night stand. I shake my pillow then I lay down*" ok night Dean"

"DEAN….* about time he is ready for some sleep.*" night Sammy"* he turns off the light. A couple of hours later I wake up by having a very scary feeling. I reach for the switch on the lamp on my night stand. I fumble in the dark making the lampshade hit the floor. Great where is the damn switch. There you are*" let there be light…"* I mumble when the light hits my eyes, Awesome can´t see a thing I blink a few times. Then I place the shade on the lamp again*" Sam…"* I look at his bed and I can´t believe what I´m seeing, no Sam!* I grab my clothes and dress in no time. I rush down the hallway and out the motel door. Out on the streets I panic while yelling*" SAM….SAMMY!"*I turn and look at the surroundings I keep walking while shouting for my brother*" SAM….SAMMY"* my deep rusty voice makes an echo down an alley, the panic spreads through me. I knew it! I knew it would take my brother. All starts to spin around me and the chilly night air hit my face. I walk back getting baby, won't get far by walking. After driving around for almost an hour or maybe longer without anything, I decide to head back to the motel. Will get you back Sam I just need to collect the fluid stuff tomorrow first thing. *

"SAM…* I find myself inside the gym not having the slightest idea how I got here. I feel like myself but I´m controlled by something else. Rebecca shows up with a huge grin on her face, she grabs my arm dragging me with her. She is talking but I can´t make any sense of it, I start to focus some more on what she is saying. I hear her say that the last person they need is taken. We walk through a door and the minute we do someone grabs me pushing me down on a chair. She turn and wink at me then she bow down to my ear whispering* "Welcome Sam you´re the last one".

I stare at her how the hell does she know my real name? Her words I´m the last one hits me so hard, I know what she means. I´m the one to summon the spirit! For a few seconds she leaves the room but is back very fast, she throws some clothes in my lap." How do you know my real name Rebecca? I narrow my eyes

"REBECCA…." None of your damn business Get dressed Winchester we have a job to do!" Again a grin spreads on my face. I actually manage to catch the youngest Winchester. Dean is probably searching a little too late. I chuckle. I´m way ahead of you and I have your little bro*

"SAM…*having no control over myself I get into the clothes I know so well from the missing people. I am not even in the coat before she drags away with me again.*

"REBECCA…* the minute young Winchester is almost dressed I drag him out of the room and upstairs. I am yelling at the people standing in my way to move their butts. Upstairs down the corridor we pass a few doors then I open one and push Sam inside and lock the door. Not taking any chances with a hunter like a Winchester. I yell through the door*" Will get you when the time is right Sam"

"SAM…* I´m inside a room upstairs at the gym, a chair is placed in the middle a chandelier hangs from the ceiling a crappy light shines from it only a few lightbulb works. When my vision is used to the light here I notice a horrible bed in the corner. I walk to it and sit down nice situation you´re in now Sam. I feel horrible by knowing Dean was right, I was in danger and I have to get out of here. Cas if you can help me by any chance, I need your help. I´m trapped at the gym in Little Hope in a room upstairs*

DEAN…*I wake up on the couch on my stomach the next morning. My arm hurts from having it around the backrest of the couch, very slowly I sit up I rub my eyes. I hear myself say Sam´s name knowing very well he isn´t here. I rise and turn on the laptop, ok Rebecca time to find out where you live. It takes me a while longer than I expected but I found you, you bitch. Now I have her it´s time to make a list have some shopping to do. I shower very fast and then I´m out the door, the morning air is chilly I zip my jacket and start baby. A few hours later I´m parked outside the building where Rebecca lives. I take a badge showing me as a handy man, I lock baby and head inside the building. I take the stairs to the second floor walking down a long corridor, outside Rebecca´s apartment I place the toolbox on the floor looking at the stuff inside. I take a wire and put it the lock, twisting and turning it and...Click the door is open. Ok now I can only hope she isn´t here. I load my gun and I open the door with my elbow, I point the gun right in front of me while searching every inch of her place. No one is here so I place my gun in my back pocket. Where does she hide the box with the symbol I know she´s the person behind it all. I looked in all her closets and under her bed without finding what I´m here for, I`m trying to figure out where she could have hided the symbol. She could have been clever enough taking it with her before leaving her apartment. Nahhh the bitch isn´t smart enough for that. I chuckle a bit. While standing in the middle of her living room I notice a strange looking wooden bench sticking out under a blanket under the window. Hmmm…think I found what I came here for, you should hide your stuff better Rebecca. I remove the blanket throwing it on the floor then I move the bench, you never know if it´s of those you keep things inside. I look behind it and - ohh my what´s that a knob to a tiny closet hidden behind the bench. I open it and take my flashlight getting down my knees looking inside. I reach inside and finally my hand finds something, I pull it out it´s a box. The dust I blow away from it makes me sneeze, the next I do is to open it. Inside I find the symbol I came for. I close the box and the closet again. I toss the blanket over the bench when it´s back at its place. I´m standing still think I heard something; I take my gun walking slowly through the living room out in hallway. Nahh probably nothing before I leave I make sure all is as when I came. I open the door to her apartment peeking around the doorframe, no one is in sight. I close the door and get it locked with the wire. In a hurry I head towards the stairs. When walking down the stairs a thought hits me I stop, better hide this box or at least the symbol. I stick the symbol in the front pocket of my jeans, where to put the box. Awesome I have to walk back have no room for the box. Once again I`m outside Rebecca´s apartment at least the lock isn´t a problem, I rush inside and push the box inside the hidden closet. In a hurry I leave without anyone busting me. Outside I almost run to baby getting her started. Back at the motel I start to make the fluid I have no time to waste, the more I put in the fluid the more it stinks, I have to open the window. After I`m done mixing it all I shake it and then I place it on the table, letting it rest before I pour it in another bottle. I hear my stomach rumble I haven´t even eaten yet, I take the fluid and hide it in the bathroom then I leave. I have to eat I´m so hungry by now. So where do I go, the coffee shop Sam went to yesterday, it shouldn´t be that far from here. I see the sign when I turn around a corner, no people is there so I walk directly to the counter. A young girl comes out asking if she can help me, I wonder if it´s Claire. I order some pancakes and coffee and I have to ask if she should have seen anything, only one problem I have no badge with me, still I´m trying*" can I ask you something?"

"CLAIRE…" sure you can" * the man gives me a huge smile hearing my answer*"How can I help you?"

"DEAN…" *she is a polite young girl and I get why Sam blushed when I teased him. She´s good looking*"well I came here with my partner yesterday a tall man with long brown hair. She cuts me off*

"CLAIRE…" I know who you mean. He asked me some questions, did you find anything?"* So his partner shows up here today, are all agents that good looking?*" here I am bursting out, you´re the one asking the questions"* I shake my head feeling the heat boils in my face*

"DEAN…" *she is blushing pretty hard, I wink and smile trying to make her relax*" we did and now he is missing, so I was wondering if you saw or heard anything? I forgot my badge in my car so I can´t show it to you"* I sigh*

"CLAIRE…"* he seems trustworthy enough to me so I´m not afraid to tell him anything*" well I just have to believe you then now won´t I"* I smile*" he is missing since when?

"DEAN…* I tell her what happen last night or not the whole story about the sleeping douchebag, some of the citizens are about to summon* " Now I´m trying to find him I´m sure he is still here, also from the lead he found last night"

"CLAIRE…." Sorry I haven´t seen anything odd going on. I hope you find him soon, strange things go on around here that much I know"* I shake my head*

"DEAN…" No shit!" * I wink and she giggle*"ok thanks Claire"* I give her my crooked smile*" my partner told me your name so that´s why I know. Ok I better get going, be careful ok"

"CLAIRE…." promise you to be careful and I have your number or your partners. Is yours the same in case I hear or see something? I don´t know how many numbers agents have"

"DEAN…." No, here is my number. If anything comes up"* I hand her my card funny enough I have that on me but not my badge. Nice going Dean*

"CLAIRE…* I take his card. For some unknown reason I find it hard to believe these two are real agents.* "Thanks and good luck finding your partner"* I smile. He leaves and I find myself standing here with a goofy grin on my face. Two very good looking men here two days in a row not a thing I´m used to, the one today have a rusty deep voice which I happen to like, but I still like the other one better. Tall and handsome my kind of man, I blush. He actually been on my mind since he left yesterday*

"DEAN…." Thanks again Claire"* I notice how she blushes but I don´t say anything, no reason making her feel awkward. I leave the coffee shop heading back to the motel, now I have to find out if there should be a certain time the spirit is summoned. Could use Sam now he is exceptional finding leads and everything else, not that I´m clueless, but Sam`s the geek. I´m eating my pancakes and zip my coffee while searching for something. It´s useless finding anything when Sam isn´t here not that it´s the first time I´m without him, but I seriously can´t focus. I rise and walk around the room trying to loosen up a bit, I stretch and sit down again continue my search. Not sure how long I been sitting here but finally things starts to show up, it should be from around this time of year and months ahead…months ahead! I don´t have time for that I cannot sit on my ass in a motel room waiting for some sort of sleeping beauty getting a wakeup call from some douchebags! I should be keeping my eyes on the gym right now but I can´t, I still need the spell to destroy the symbol. Ok dad, I sure do hope your journal will help me out the web is no use. I take the journal and turn the pages, come on dad you must have something written down about how to destroy symbols. I´m about to give up, trying the web again when I find what I´m looking for. Now I can keep my eye on the gym getting Sam back. Before I go I take the bottle with the fluid and the little tub I brought, the symbol is in my jacket pocket I zip it.

Parked on the parking lot across the gym I see people come and go, nothing out of the ordinary goes on if you didn´t know better. No use confronting Rebecca again she will ramble on about not knowing anything. I get out of baby walking to the hardware store beside the gym maybe some could tell me something. I spend some time asking at different places and some people, but it gives me nothing.

Hours later I´m eating at the motel room feeling horrible for sitting here eating - Again! I should be searching after Sam. My plan is to finish eating then I will drive back to the gym I know it´s closed by now, but having a hunch that tells me to go there.

Then minute I´m done eating I leave the motel, before doing anything else I have to fill baby up. My hunch about the gym grows stronger the closer I get to it, when it becomes visible to my surprise I see there´s lights on the second floor, I speed up and park baby. Ok strange there´s lights there now I don´t believe for one second someone is cleaning there now, I know it could be but I´m not buying it*

"Rebecca…* I´m at the gym along with the rest of the people I need to summon the spirit. Finally it´s time to go get young Winchester. I´m a bit surprised that Dean hasn't been here to ask me some annoying questions. I grin while walking down the corridor to get Sam; your time is running out Dean your brother is about to summon a spirit then after that it will show itself and you´re next. I open the door to the room where Sam is. I´m careful when opening the door still dealing with a clever hunter but I´m not alone you are Sam. He is sitting on the chair giving me an evil look when I enter the room.*" Ok Winchester it´s almost time"*two of my strongest men pushes me aside and grab Sam leading him out of the room.*

"SAM….* I cannot even fight against the two men who grab me leading me out of the room." Get your hands off me! I hiss at the men but they keep on holding me. Dean where are you could use your help. I´m lead inside a big room with rows of chairs at the end there´s like a stage, on the side there´s a stage door. I´m getting dragged through the room and then through the stage door, Rebecca follows inside. Here she hands me another set of clothes telling me to get in them, she leaves. "Cas what is more important than helping me, did they put angel locks on the doors here? Well never mind we worked things out without you before so whatever". I mumble

I am in the new set of clothes I bang on the door." Ok I´m ready". I yell and Rebecca opens the door.

"REBECCA…." Ok Sam, here´s the spell you need to say to summon the spirit. It is time."* I take his arm leading him out and up a few steps to the stage*" Ok people listen up; you have to find a chair and sit down it´s time. I watch the people while they sit down. I start on the first ritual before it´s Sam´s turn*

"SAM…*I hate this situation I´m myself but I can´t do a damn thing. Dean I don´t know why you´re not here yet, or if you're planning something. I sure do hope you will show up and end this before it´s too late. Rebecca turns her back to the people and begins to chant while lighting one candle after another, for each lid candle the lights are turned off. When she lids the final candle her chant is very loud close to yelling. She makes a sign to me and I walk towards her.*

"REBECCA….* I take Sam´s hand placing him as I want, in front of all the people gathered here. I let go of his hand and I sit down on a chair standing on the side of the stage. I´m ready to step in if he tries anything*" your turn now Sam Winchester"*

"SAM….* still no Dean I´m so disappointed in you big bro. I have no other choice than to start summon the spirit. I open the little book Rebecca gave to me, I start to say the spell while my heart is breaking*

"DEAN…* I found my way into the gym through an open window, now the front door was locked. Now I´m trying to find my way to the entrance, I sneak on my tiptoes with my gun pointing in front of me. I come to a closed door with my elbow I open it ready to shoot if anyone or anything shows up. The gym is creepy a dark atmosphere hangs in the air. I work my way through a long corridor then I reach another door, slowly I open it and I´m at the entrance. The only light here is candlelight coming from the candlesticks hanging on the walls. In a hurry I walk to the staircase leading up to the second floor, I can hear something going on up there. I follow the voice which is getting louder, it´s Sammy. All right little bro your big brother is here. Every door I come across is locked. AWESOME! I keep walking in the corridor trying to find my way in to this room or whatever it is. At the end of the corridor I try the last door finding it unlocked, I turn walking back the way I came, behind a glass door I see another staircase leading up to the next floor. I rush up the staircase where I´m met by another corridor, at least there´s only a few doors, I try the first one but nothing is in there then I try the next one. When I open it a warm hits me and I hear Sam´s voice loud and clear, I see a few steps inside this tiny room and I walk up these steps finding myself on a balcony. On my tiptoes I walk to the edge looking down at a big room, it´s filled with people and there´s Sam calling the spirit. The heat in here is horrible, I throw my backpack on the floor getting the tub and pour the fluid in it, and I grab the symbol and dad´s journal. Suddenly the light bulbs start to smash one by one and Sam´s voice gets louder. For a few seconds I look up the ceiling and a thick fog starts to appear. Dean you have to stay calm now, you have to figure out when to start casting the spell. I take a deep breath then I walk the last few steps to the edge of the balcony. The thick fog moves down the walls filling the room more and more I walk back to the tub getting down on my knees in front of it. Suddenly I find myself whispering the spell, I hold the symbol over the tub and my voice is getting louder. I rise and hold my arm up in the air still holding the symbol I have the tub placed at my feet, I look down on Sam and he looks up. The minute he sees me he raises his voice looking evil at me. I raise my voice too and now Rebecca knows I´m here, I feel my temper boils inside me seeing the bitch. I keep saying the spell and I hear Sam raising his voice, I look down on him again while I´m yelling the spell. For a while we are having a yelling spell fight, but then a huge grin spreads on my face. I look up again and see the fog starts to get some kind of form. I catch Sam´s eyes again and then I open my hand and hear a splash when the symbol hits the fluid. A steam comes from the tub seconds after the symbol hit it; I hold it with both hands while saying the last words of the spell. Sam´s voice has died out but I can´t leave this place yet, the last spell words are said from me. I place the tub on the floor the symbol is totally destroyed, it´s over.*

"SAM…* I come to my senses on the floor slowly I get up on my feet feeling a bit dizzy. Standing on my feet again and as myself I let my gaze glide through the room. People starts to come to themselves some starts to cry hysterically, they have no clue where they are. I notice Rebecca tries to escape. Ohhh no you don't you little bitch, you´re the reason for all this. I start to run through the room and she does too, I´m faster than her my long legs gives me a benefit here. When I´m close enough I throw myself through the air and grab her around her stomach and we hit the floor. She gasps when landing right on her stomach, think her head hits the back of a chair. Honestly I couldn´t care less, I get up holding her down with one knee on her back while I twist her arms onto her back*" DEAN!" * I yell and hear the door slams open and there he is my big bro*" Dean…do you have some handcuffs by any chance?"

"DEAN…* I hear Sam yells my name and I slam the door open. He is asking me if I have some handcuffs*" now that you ask lil bro, I actually do. Nice catch Sammy"* I grin and hand him the cuffs. Then I look at Rebecca and get down right in front of her, I grab her hair and lift her head she is bleeding from her eyebrow. I look directly into her eyes*" so Rebecca next time you´re planning world domination or whatever, do it better especially when you´re dealing with hunters like The Winchesters. You didn´t really think you would get away with using my brother for your little stunt now did you"* I shake my head and let go of her hair*

"SAM….* the police show up some must have called them…hmmm Dean*" hey did you call the cops?" * I wink*

"DEAN…* I laugh*" well some had to now you were busy doing something else"* I hug him and hold him for a while*" glad to have you back Sam"

"SAM….* I just shake my head*" what took you so long anyway Dean"* we hug for a while'" so let´s go this place makes me sick and I´m glad to be back"

"DEAN…." Was working on saving your ass Sam, that´s why it took a while. Let's go now our work here is done"* we walk outside and boy does the chilly air feels so good. Now I could really use a beer*" so what do you say we go get a beer"

"SAM…" honestly Dean I much rather go back to the motel having a beer there"* I get my puppy look*

"DEAN…."Yeah, sounds like the best think we had enough excitement for tonight"* we drive back to the motel*

"SAM…* on the way back to the motel we drive past the coffee shop and I see Claire is locking the door, she´s off for the night. I turn my head looking at her. Hmm…no Sam there´s no room for any girls in your life it´s too dangerous. You know what happen to Jessica the people being involved with us gets killed. Forget the life with a wife, kids and a house. Not gonna happen Sam. I sigh*

"DEAN…* Guess my bro want to get a little more time with her, from how she acted around me yesterday she wants some time with you too Sam. Us and girls Sammy, we might have the family business and we´re hunters, but we still have our human needs. Back at our motel room we sit down enjoying a beer*" Sam...I happen to see you noticed Claire on our way back here; I went to the coffee shop yesterday. We talked about all this I had to know if she heard something"

"SAM….* I can´t do a damn thing without him knowing.* Ok so, I guess she didn´t have that much to share"

"DEAN…" No nothing. She did blush while I was there" * he looks nosy at me, you suck hiding things Sammy, or right now you do*

"SAM….* He clearly tries to tell me something here, when it comes to girls you don´t usually have a problem talking Dean* "Are you trying to tell me something Dean"* I drink some beer watching him closely*

"DEAN…."guess I am. She blushed when the topic feel on you Sam. I should be very wrong if she didn´t wanted to see you again. I do think you feel the same, don´t you?"

"SAM…* I can´t hide the little smile spreading on my face*" You know we cannot have a girlfriend it´s too dangerous. Not getting involved with another, I went through hell loosing Jessica and you know that. Not saying you´re wrong, would love talking with Claire but it´s not gonna happen Dean."* I drink some beer looking at Dean sometimes he is such a match maker, but he can forget it. I notice how he raises his eyebrow while drinking some beer, yeah I know what you´re trying pull here Dean but try pulling it off with someone else.*

"DEAN….* he might say so but I know my bro*" well Sammy we still have needs you know"* I give him my crooked smile and drink*

"SAM….* I get a bit annoyed now*" don´t you think I know that. I´m not asking Claire out before we leave here having a one night stand. Forget it Dean!"* I rise from the bed walking to the window looking out.*" you know I want to have a normal life leaving all this behind me, settle down."* I turn my head but without looking at Dean*" that´s not how our business works now is it, I´m not putting another human life in jeopardy just because we have needs Dean. Yeah I know we meet girls now and then but…"

"DEAN….* he is right living the life we do we can´t let anything happen to others…hard enough to do already. I sigh. Sam stops talking and I lift my head looking at him*" But what Sammy? Are you thinking about listening to your big bro asking Claire out?"* Hmmm…did I say something making Sam think twice.*

"SAM….* I know I did it before when a girl suddenly shows up while working on a case, then it turns out she is actually your type. It´s wrong you can´t just make them interested and then we leave almost before we got there. Dean talks to me and I forgot what I wanted to say*" I don´t know Dean, it´s wrong to even ask her out. We don´t stay here besides I can´t burst out "Hey I´m really Sam Winchester I hunt ghost´n´demons that´s my thing. Ohh and while being here I was the last one to summon a spirit but my big bro Dean saved my sorry ass"* Dean fights really hard against bursting out laughing a few chuckles escapes from him*

"DEAN…*Son of a bitch Sam. Son of a bitch!* His word hits me I do fight not to roll on the bed laughing.*" yeah I see your point Sammy, not the best way to score. I mean if that´s what you wanted. Or we"* hmmm not the best line right now Dean. He gives me a pretty mean – you don´t give up do you- look. No matter what I say or do now, I can´t get out of this one. Seriously I do mean seriously, here I am with two adults wanting to meet again but no my bro is stubborn as hell. It´s written all over his face how much he wants to meet Claire again, do you mind lighten up Sammy!

"SAM….* Ok Dean, are you trying to start a fight with me? Then go ahead. I can´t give Claire any false hopes, what if seeing me that one time has been enough to fell for me, do you really want me to call Claire?*"Do you really want me to walk into the coffee shop tomorrow asking Claire out and then use her because you have some lame idea how to act when a certain part of your body gets a mind of its own? Isn´t it the plan to leave here again tomorrow first thing, like we always do. Having a girlfriend is not possible with our job"* I sigh*

"DEAN…" no I´m not trying to start a fight with you, but you suck hiding things that much I have to say. I don´t want to hurt anyone either Sam, you know that´s not who I am. We been traveling across the states and girls does show up, we both had a fling. My real point here isn´t a one nighter Sam but to talk…you know talk, sit down with…."* he gives me the look which cuts me off*

"SAM…" yeah I know what a talk is ok, wasn't born yesterday! Ok are you planning on staying longer than we usually do, since you´re so way over the clouds in having Claire and I to meet"

"DEAN…." Not planning anything I´m just saying if you want to talk to Claire, we could find our next case here. "* I walk to the bathroom to brush my teeth then I crawl into bed*" I´m so beat I could use some sleep now"

"SAM…." I could use some rest myself" * after I´m done in the bathroom Dean looks at me with a goofy grin on his face*" hey you can wipe that smile off your face, jerk"* I grin and lay down*

"DEAN…." Bitch"* we both laugh and then we turn off the lights*


End file.
